Cammy
How Cammy joined the Tourney Cammy awoke with amnesia, and Delta Red took her in. While she could not remember her past, she retained nearly all the fighting capabilities that were implanted in her during her tenure with Shadaloo. This made her a very valuable asset to the team. The second World Warrior tournament was announced and, discovering that N. Gin was part of it, Cammy felt a strange connection to him, and entered the tournament. She confronted N. Gin, who told her that she is a copy of him, that she killed for him, that he planted her in Delta Red (but didn't count on her losing her memories), and that he had no further use for her. After N. Jin was defeated, her Delta Red teammates told her that she didn't need to live in the past; she had a new life to enter the Smash Bros. Tourney with. Special Attacks Axle Spin Knuckle (Neutral) Cammy approaches her opponent by hopping into the air and spinning her back around to the opponent before whipping her fist a full 360°. Spiral Arrow (Side) Also called the Cannon Drill, Cammy lunges forward during the technique, spinning in a cork-screw manner with her feet leading towards the opponent, all while saying "Spiral arrow!". Cannon Spike (Up) Cammy says "Cannon spike!" and launches herself into the air leg-first for a singular, powerful strike that often over powers any aerial strike, great for recoveries. Hooligan Combination (Down) Cammy spins into the air. While spinning though the air, she will land with a sliding tackle. Spin-Drive Smasher (Hyper Smash) Based on her Street Fighter IV Super Combo, Cammy crouches low and says "Ready?". She then proceeds to perform a Spiral Arrow as she says "Spin-Drive...", and performs a Cannon Spike while yelling "SMASHER!". Gyro-Drive Smasher (Final Smash) Based on her Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo, Cammy crouches low and says "Lock on!". She then proceeds to perform a Spiral Arrow as she says "Gyro-Drive...", and performs a Cannon Spike while yelling "SMASHER!". If the Cannon Spike does not connect correctly, then the Final Smash will end there; however, if it DOES connect correctly, Cammy will then leap into the air, grabbing her opponent by the collar or shoulders; as she reaches the peak of her jump upside-down, she will spin around, then fall, driving her foe into the air while shooting them and shouting "FINISH!!!!!" as they are sent into the upper Blast Line. Victory Animations #Cammy does a Spiral Arrow, then a Cannon Spike, then an Axle Spin Knuckle, all the while saying "I have high hopes for you.". #With her back facing the screen, Cammy raises her arm and then turns around to look at the screen while saying "Don't underestimate me...". #Cammy crosses her arms saying "Finished already, are you?". Trivia *Cammy uses her Delta Red incarnation in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. *Cammy shares her Japanese voice actress with Ivy. *Cammy shares her English voice actress with Winry. *Cammy was the final Street Fighter character to be confirmed as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. *N. Gin, a recurring Crash Bandicoot villain, is Cammy's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival. Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters